Cult of Dawn
"After the Dusk, there is always a new day." The Cult of Dawn is an organization whose matron deities are that of both Misery and Katria, both of whom are regarded as either insufferable or indifferent. Though these two are the main deities of the religion, there are few below them that also take part in the Cult's often hedonistic rituals. Though this religion is supposedly underground, it has been widely regarded are a horrid creation by few who actually try to destroy the religious fanaticism that the group plays on in Thyria and other planets. History During the Removal Period of Thyria, the Cult was formed as a way for the inhabitants of Thyria to praise those that they felt worthy to be exalted in their eyes. Ultimately, their influence in the beginning was weak and didn't hold up quite well, as they were attempting to keep themselves in mystery until their numbers had grown more wide. It wasn't until the Purging Period of Thyria that The Dusk Commentaries came out into the open, it was also the decided moment that the religion had finally grown enough members to be able to go public without fear of being totally annihilated by the other religions of Thyria. The dangers this period brought about were wide in religious persecution and condemned death for a discovered worshipper, though it was too late as the The Dusk Commentaries had become a wide sale. Most books found were burnt or destroyed in any way possible. The Critical Period brought forth the Cult of Dawn out into the open even further by Misery herself, when she had help from a witch named Kerava, who destroyed the Thyrian barrier, that which blocked those from leaving the planet and those from entering the planet. Thus allowing the cult to travel to more planets and spread their influence more widely. Beliefs The Cult of Dawn sees to it that a worshipper is either 'in tune' with either with Misery or Katria. If one is about causing the emotional suffering of others, they are in the section of the Weaver of Sorrows, and see the Red Book as a testament to the greatest achievement they could make. In any way, even without the Red book itself, those that prefer Misery will tend to aim for the ultimate blessing: Ascension to a Pawn of Misery. As for more belief in Katria, indifferent and uncaring is key to be enlightened. It matters not how one exists, acts, or does; as long as the individual is indifferent and remains that way, they are on the same level as their Goddess. The ultimate blessing of Katria would be ascension to Paradise before death. Sadly, this has yet to ever occur, as the Goddess herself is just as, if not more uncaring than her followers. The Red Book and the Book of Dusk are considered the religious texts, and enlightenment supposedly can be attained through long understanding and true hardship in trying to read the texts, if they are in ones hands. However, this appears to be impossible, as very few even know if there is a way to gain either of the texts. It is believed by many through the teachings of the Book of Dusk that if Misery and Katria were to meet, their power combined could summon forth the patron deity Xaerxez. (Much more to be added in time, many gods, many beliefs, and many smaller factions that make up this cult, Misery and Katria are just the 'head' gods) Practices Simple practices and rituals take place within this religious sect. Namely, a normal for a Misery Woshipper of the Cult of Dawn is going to try to make someone's life miserable. It's normal to find them trying to manipulate the emotions and lives of others. While in the view of Katria, being indifferent and uncaring to someone in need or help or assistance is considered great and amazing; even is assistance is given in the end, the thought that either one is trying to invoke emotionally pain or show pure indifference within is a way to push forth of enlightenment. Katria A way to become one with Katria and go to the realm of Paradise is to potentially relieve oneself of their emotions. To do so, constant practice of rituals must be performed of astral projection and 'silent' thinking, of which invokes the removal of emotions over due time. Pushing emotions down into oneself can prove useful until finally emotions are nothing. Misery Passing on and becoming more of someone who will continue to persue the way of causing others mental strain through emotional suffering is the true path for the normal and average Misery follower. Coming across the Absolute as well, as in Kerava's case made her even ascend further along the scale. In hopes of it all, the true enlightenment is when one finally formulates a way to make Thyria a Misery Zone. Xaerxez Fearing the patron deity of the Cult is the only way to show respect. Every members must realize this being is true and real, but will not strike out as it is unable. Possibly, if one is to not respect this god, even Cult members will be subject to the Ironworks Iron-Maiden To prove loyalty and belief in the Absolute, worshippers kidnap and deprave their captives of food, water, and basic necessities. They normally torture these victims in any way they can and will not be scared to make a harsher punishment as every day goes by. Some of those kidnapped remain with the Ironworks for life, their mere pain hopefully fueling Iron-Maiden. It is disallowed to kill the ones whom have been kidnapped. Eclipse Mere hatred and willing to use darkness as a tool for destruction is one of the main ways to go about being a Shade of Darkness. Shades of Darkness can also work hand in hand with the other few factions, namely Clan of Darkness, and Cult of Iron. (More to be added as well) Gods *Misery *Katria *Xaerxez *Iron-Maiden *Eclipse *Tsukinode *Oblivion *Bloody Mary *Amarok *Rot *Phobia *Blight Factions *Perceivers of Paradise - Katria's followers, next to Misery's Worshippers, they are of equal balance, of indifference and uncaring *Harbingers of Sorrow (House of Misery) - Misery's followers, next to Katria's Worshppers, they are of equal balance, spread sorrow and suffering *Cult of Iron - Iron-Maiden's Ironworks, Torturers *The Shades of Darkness - Eclipse's Lackey's *The Silent Ones - Tsukinode's Silent Followers *Voids of Oblivion - Belief and thought that those who die in the cult, if not ascended to a plane of existence, go to an empty void of nothingness for eternity *Clan of Darkness - Group of Murderers in hopes to become 'one' with Mother Mary, they are heretical in the House of Misery due to being "death-dealing", which violates one of Misery's core rules.. however they believe they can spread Misery via death and believe they are still doing Misery's work. *Winds of Change - Belief of Madness through not Faible but Amarok is a pure enlightenment *Plague-Bearers - those who believe in spreading disease in the name Blight, they are often considered mad as they see grotesque disease and affliction as blessings, the ultimate goal of these cultists is to form the "Nectar of Blight", a disease that would be able to infect even the gods. *Knights of Decay - those who believe in allowing their bodies and minds to rot away as symbolism to their devotion to Rot, their ultimate goal is to turn life to dust and ideals to nothing. *Circle of Fear - those who believe in embodying their inner-fears as symbolism to their devotion to Phobia, their ultimate goal is to become one with Phobia and spread fear across creation. Members *Kerava Kraven - Nazlar, Ghost-Witch, Harbinger of Sorrow *Existence - Secret, Shade of Darkness *Inexistence - Secret, Shade of Darkness, Voids of Oblivion *Maven - Nazlar, Harbinger of Sorrow, Cult of Iron, Shade of Darkness, Clan of Darkness Trivia *Two of the Four Corners of the Nazlar Lifestyle, Tsukinode and Misery, are Gods of this cult Category:Factions Category:Organization